The King of Greed (Legacy)
"Everyone has thirst for happiness. We can't just blame the fish who swallowed the gem for everything. We think that the river in our mind is peaceful and we are in control of it. But the truth is, we are not. How do I know this? Because I've been through that before." - Angela The King of Greed (O-01-64-W), also known as one of the Magical Girls, is a humanoid Abnormality taking the form of a girl with dark skin and long white hair, wearing a yellow dress and accessories, notably a necklace and bracelets. She is encapsulated in a golden, egg-like being, with a mouth at the top and a transparent part on the front, making the girl inside it visible. It makes glittering sounds when it is in its containment room. Ability Its special ability is "In the Name of Love and Greed", which triggers after remaining in a bad mood for too long. The Abnormality will transform into a creature, similar to a fish with a big body, with a huge mouth at the front, small legs/feet and eyes, with long black appendages coming from the sides, and conserving the color from the previous form. From the big mouth is hanging the head of the girl. The Abnormality makes crunching sounds, along with the laugh of a girl, in this form. Afterwards, it will escape from the containment unit. When breaching, The King of Greed moves in only one direction, and when reaching the end of the hallway or another door, it will teleport to another random hallway in the facility, appearing from one of the sides. Any employee or Abnormality which is trapped or touched by the Abnormality's mouth will suffer a huge amount of Physical Damage, killing anything in its path almost instantly. It doesn't deal any damage from behind. Origin The King of Greed seems to be linked to The Queen of Hatred, due to both being named 'Magical Girls' before and mentioned to be sisters along with the others Magical Girls, in the Final Observation Dialogue. She was one of the 'heroes' who wanted to protect the world, but due to their own desires, she met her demise. The King of Greed was sealed in an golden egg-like being which is similar to a fish when transformed, which in her entries, the 'origin' of that form is because of a hungry fish who lures at the bottom of the mind's river who acts like a symbol of greed and desire; and she encapsulated herself by her own will. How she arrived to the facility or where she was found are still unknown. Caretaking The King of Greed likes nutrition and amusement, dislikes consensus and cleanliness, and hates violence work. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It drains a large amount of energy when happy and produce a large amount of energy when distressed. The King of Greed's mood gauge is divided into 2 sections, distressed and happy. Under the 80%, it will feel distressed and above it will feel happy. She can't enter the 'Mood Rating at its Best' state. * "The King of Greed was left in a bad state for a period of time, and The King of Greed which was deformed in appearance escaped from the containment room." * "The King of Greed showed the action of indiscriminately swallowing the target on the front when escaping. Pay attention to the direction of movement of the Abnormality when suppressing." Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "The first sins were born from a bite of a sweet apple. The price for it was an exile from Eden. And now we are standing in an orchard. My basket is too big to be filled, even if every fruit in the world was put inside of it. But is it bad to want honey when there is a flower? We are born to be happy, after all." * "Happiness became obsession, obsession became greed, and greed became a yellow pumpkin. The happiness is lying inside of it with smile on its face. The first seed of desire was born from a pure demand to be happy. The seed was small at first, and unsatisfied. It grew bigger and harder. A hungry fish swallowed a glaring gem. The gem didn't satiate its craving, but rather worsened it. Dreams don't usually come true. Many desires are abandoned, but they don't fade away. They are wandering at the bottom of the river in our mind, waiting for the day to rise again. When a small bait falls into the river, the hungry fish will rise from the bottom to snatch it in a blink of an eye. The magical girl, who is no longer a magical girl, devoured numerous things. Fame, wealth, and other pleasures of life. Nothing was left when she looked around. Only primitive greed remained. But there was also a demand to be happy, waiting for its chance to rise. We often mistakenly believe that we have full control over ourselves, but this confidence is baseless. We don't have as much control as we believe so. * " People yearned for a hero for a long time. There seemed to be something called "spiritual healing" What is like to be spiritually sick? We are all healthy. But, all of this could be a tragic illusion. There were once people who tried to protect the world. We all remember them, and how they met their demise. Desire. I know desire that destroys everything. I no longer believe in something, or hope for a miracle. I don't contemplate about why they changed. I don't blame them. Because I realized that endless desire creates despair. I sometimes feel terrible emptiness, but don't know where it comes from. ......People yearned for a hero for a long time." * "The world is deeply sad. Desire is deeper than pain. "Be gone, die!", Sadness says. But Desire wants to live forever. It wants unbreakable immortality!" Flavour Text * "When The King of Greed is in egg form, you can see a vague silhouette of a smiling girl inside of it." * "Employees are sometimes hypnotized by alluring orange patterns of The King of Greed." * "Driven by hunger, The King of Greed devours even itself." * "It's the end of the world when The King of Greed's hunger stops." * "The King of Greed once had beautiful eyes, burning orange like sunset. But they are clouded with greed now." * "Some employees think the girl is unwillingly trapped inside of the egg. But it's her who shut herself in." * "The King of Greed devours the world. The world that once she might have loved." * "The King of Greed shines gold like a coin." Trivia * The King of Greed seems to be related to The Queen of Hatred through her last observation dialogue, beside of having similar names and that before they had 'Magical Girl' as their previous names. * When breaching, she can't kill the FloodTentacles in her way. * The King of Greed's design seems to be based off of the Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I (Also called The Lady in Gold or The Woman in Gold) by Gustav Klimt. The King of Greed Transforming.png|Transforming The King of Greed Second Form.png|Second Form The King of Greed Teleport.png|About to teleport Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Humanoid Category:Original Category:Legacy